1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus capable of improving sharpness of an edge area for a high-frequency signal on an RGBW type panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital broadcasting refers to broadcasting for transmitting digital images and voice signals. Compared to analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting is robust to external noises and thus suffers lower data loss. Further digital broadcasting is advantageous in terms of error correction, and provides high definition and clear images. Further, in contrast with analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting enables bidirectional services.
The resolution of an image display apparatus is increasing according to demands of users who want to watch clear images on the screen, and accordingly an image display apparatus with an increased resolution has been developed.